


The Everlasting Shower

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mathias takes really long showers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please know what omorashi is before continuing.

Lukas was just having one of those days. His alarm went off, but he just turned it off and rolled back over. He didn’t have anything to do until later, and it was January, so leaving his warm bed wasn’t something he wanted to do.

This worked for a little more than an hour, before Lukas’s bladder began to protest, and he spent more time shifting around in bed than actually being able to relax. That meant he really had no choice but to get up. Sitting up didn’t make his situation any better, nor did standing. He started to stretch out his tired limbs, but a pang of urgency made him stop.

Lukas didn’t exactly have the largest bladder capacity, and he never had. That, paired with the fact that he was basically unable to function without constantly sipping from a mug of coffee all day meant that he always needed to go first thing in the morning, if he hadn’t been woken by his urge sometime during the night.

Lukas left his bedroom, walking a bit quicker than usual down the hall, though it was hard not to jostle his bladder. He heard the hissing of the shower before he even reached the door, which made him internally groan. Most of the Nordics were up by now, so it didn’t take long for Lukas to figure out that it was probably Mathias in the shower. That worried Lukas slightly, since the Dane always found a reason to stay in the shower for up to half an hour each day, and then spend just as long spiking up his hair.

Usually, if put in this situation, Lukas would simply go and use the bathroom on the first floor, but the Nordics had been remodeling (because a new line of Ikea furniture just came out, and…well…) and the water was shut off in that bathroom while the sink was being replaced.

Lukas began to wait. For the first few minutes or so, he tried to keep still, though he soon realized that it didn’t matter, because no one was watching. He shifted from foot to foot, crossing and uncrossing his legs as he tried to ignore the noise of the shower. He occasionally let out a soft noise when a particularly strong wave of desperation came over him.

Eventually, the waiting got to be too much, and he knew he wasn’t going to make it until Mathias got out of the shower. Lukas knocked on the door, lightly at first, then harder when he got no answer.

“What?” Mathias called, sounding somewhat annoyed. He’d never been a morning person.

“Hurry up.” Lukas answered simply, bouncing up and down as he spoke.

“I’m not taking any less time just because you decided to sleep in.”

“I have to use the bathroom.” He replied, a faint blush coming to his cheeks.

“Tough luck.” Mathias answered, which ended the conversation.

Lukas tried to just be patient and wait the situation out, but he was doing a full on potty dance as he tried to keep the long night’s worth of urine inside him. He honestly didn’t remember deciding to grip his cock like a child, but his hand was suddenly there, inside his flannel pajama pants and holding himself tightly. A jet of urine escaped anyway.

He knocked on the door again. “Mathias, hurry up.” He said again, urgency obvious in his voice.

“Can’t you just wait fifteen minutes?”

He thought about the question. “Nei.”

Mathias let out a loud groan. “Fine. Five minutes.”

Lukas didn’t answer, doubled over and holding himself with both hands, now. There were many tiny leaks, now, which turned into a constant dripping from his cock, though he kept his muscles clenched in a desperate attempt to hold it in. It was hardly a minute before he raised his voice, kicking the door with the side of his foot. “Open the door!”

“Calm down!” was Mathias’s snappy reply, though a few seconds later, the water did shut off.

Another large spurt escaped Lukas, and he felt the urine running down his legs and dripping onto the carpet.

He heard Mathias’s footsteps coming toward the door, but it felt as if everything was moving in slow motion, because he suddenly couldn’t wait another moment and urine just began to pour out of him, soaking his clothes and the carpet underneath him. Lukas pulled his hands out of his pants, making no attempt to stop it and moaning with relief as his bladder finally emptied.

When he looked up again, his eyes met Mathias’s. The Dane was staring, with just a towel around his waist and his hair wet and hanging in his face somewhat. Lukas felt his cheeks burn. “I told you to hurry…” He mumbled, looking away.

“Right. Ah…” Mathias stepped aside, fumbling for words. “You can…shower if you want.”

Lukas nodded, walking past Mathias to the bathroom, though he heard the other say something in a low voice when they were close. “Det var skide sexet.”*

Lukas didn’t answer, shutting the door behind him. “Pervert.” He mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> *Danish for "That was fucking sexy."


End file.
